


Invitation

by Toshua



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emails, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: The Enterprise is due to be re-commissioned.





	Invitation

To: **AMBSpock@NewVulcan.com**

From: **1stOffEnt@fed.gov**

Sir:

Your knowledge of Khan’s ruthless history proved timely against him over the battle for the Enterprise. The ship and crew have survived the encounter. While our casualties have been high and the damage horrific we were able to stop him and his ultimate intentions.

Khan is once again in a cryogenics chamber with the rest of his crew. The final destination for the 73 so called ‘super humans’ will be determined by the Federation Council. 

Captain Kirk committed the ultimate sacrifice for his ship and crew. It is ironic that Khan’s blood proved to be the vital factor to save the captain’s life.

The one year anniversary of the battle with the dreadnaught, Admiral Marcus and Khan is rapidly approaching. The Enterprise will be re-commissioned on that date. I would be honored if you could find a way to attend the event.

 

To: **1stOffEnt@fed.gov**

From: **AMBSpock@NewVulcan.com**

Your Captain Kirk has also requested that I attend the ceremony. As I have stated previously I believe limiting my interaction with both of you is absolutely necessary for your own destinies to proceed unhindered.

I am gratified that the small amount of knowledge I provided was sufficient for you to survive this encounter.

My contacts within the Federation assures me that your captain has recovered from radiation poisoning and is ‘terrorizing’ the repair dock personnel to provide him with detailed reports on the Enterprise as she is rebuilt. My experience with a completely focused James T. Kirk leads me to warn you that your captain is more intense than my captain ever was. Part of that intensity is because of his youth and his baptism by fire as Captain of the Enterprise. Your own baptism by fire has been just as intense but as a Vulcan your reactions have been tempered by logic and training. You will need all of your abilities and resources to counter a James Kirk on fire with intensity and determination to prove that he is worthy to be the youngest Captain of a starship within Federation history.

I will close this lengthy missive with the same closing I left you with when we first met. Good luck.

Spock

   
To: **AMBSpock@NewVulcan.com**

From: **CptEnt@fed.gov**

Spock, my friend. How are you? I’m sure you have followed the Enterprise’s adventures that preceded this message. I don’t know how to thank you for your help, intentional and otherwise. 

Your memories of Khan and your encounter in your universe definitely gave me clues on what to do when I realized the man I knew as John Harrison was Khan. My Spock tells me that he sought your counsel and I’m glad that he did. 

The Enterprise is almost repaired and she will be re-commissioned soon. I know you think contact between us should be non-existent but I totally disagree. I’m certain that a number of the ceremonies at Headquarters will generate invitations to the New Vulcan leadership. I’ll add one more. The Captain of the Enterprise requests your presence at the re-launching. 

It’s only fitting after all. In a lot of way we’re your kids, my Spock and I. You get to watch the next generation take over the guardianship of the Federation that you and your James Kirk safeguarded for what? – almost a hundred years? 

I’ll send a shuttle.

Yours’ in memories. JTK 

To: **CptEnt@fed.gov**

From: **AMBS@NewVulcan.com**

Jim, I am pleased that your health has returned to your effervescence self. Your First Officer has also requested my presence as the Enterprise is re-dedicated. Who am I to refuse the Captain of the Enterprise? 

I never intended for memories of my life with my captain to bleed over into your mind during our meld. You, like James Kirk of my universe, have a very dynamic mind. Fortunately, the memories did not hinder your actions or your reaction to Khan. 

I am gratified that your solution to the warp core damage did not result in your death. I suppose I should be grateful to Khan for saving your life but I am loath to acknowledge that. I prefer to credit Dr. McCoy and his skill with your survival. Please do not tell him that I said that. I will be forced to deny the statement. 

Please forward the anticipated schedule at your earliest convenience and I will adjust my calendar accordingly.

Ambassador Spock


End file.
